


Don't Treat Me Like I'm Deaf

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Hello Dolly [12]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Clint, Deaf Clint Barton, Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony find out that Clint's deaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Treat Me Like I'm Deaf

Dolly rested her head on her front paws, ignoring the commotion around her as Clint pet her absently as he read the book in his hand. Tony had given up a few minutes ago on trying to get the man’s attention by calling his name, and had sat down. Steve was starting to get frustrated, voice slowly getting louder the longer he called the archers name.

"What is going on?" Phil asked, stepping into the room. 

"Clint's been ignoring everyone for about two hours. Tony wanted to ask how he liked the new arrows he made for him, but he didn’t even look at him, just kept reading his book" Steve replied.

"I see. How did you try getting his attention?" Phil asked.

"We've been calling his name" Steve answered.

"Let me try" Phil told him, walking over to Clint and tapping his shoulder, Clint looked up from his book for the first time at the gesture. Steve watched as Phil used his hands to gesture something at Clint to which the younger man gave a guilty smile before setting his book down and standing up and leaving the room.

"What?" Steve asked confused, looking at Phil.

"I'll explain when he comes back" Phil replied, sitting down on the couch in one of the spots vacated by Dolly when she had followed Clint. Clint returned two minutes later and sat down beside Phil on the couch.

"You have to use them,” Phil told him.

"I'm sorry" Clint apologized.

"I know they bother you, but you have to use them" Phil sighed.

"Use what?" Steve asked, Tony seemed to have stopped sulking and was looking at the archer curiously. Phil looked at Clint for a few seconds before the younger man shrugged, before turning back to Steve.

"His hearing aids. Clint's 80% deaf in both ears, he lost his hearing after an explosion went off too close to him" Phil explained.

"You’re deaf?" Tony asked.

"Only 80% Stark" Clint replied, arms crossed over his chest.

"Still, you’re deaf, I didn’t know that" Tony said.

"You have to be level eight to access that information" Phil replied.

"Whatever, point is you've been living in my tower for like a year and you never told me?" Tony asked.

"I don't have to tell you everything,” Clint told him.

"No. Hey! I can tweak your hearing aids, make the range longer, add a comm link" Tony started excitedly, hands moving through the air.

"I don't need your pity Stark!" Clint snapped.

"Woah, I wasn’t offering it" Tony replied.

"People tend to treat him different when they find out, he hates it" Phil told him, patting Clint's shoulder.

"Sorry" Clint said.

"It's cool. Offers still on the table if you want it" Tony said, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm good for now. Come on Dolly" Clint said, standing up, and patting his thigh and walking out of the room, Dolly following behind.  
XXX

Steve found Clint later, throwing a ball for Dolly in the gym, Natasha, was sitting on a weightlifting bench, reading a book. Dolly barked and ran up to him for pets when she saw him, before going to fetch the ball Clint had thrown before she had saw him. 

"Something you need captain?" Clint asked, throwing the ball again, Dolly barking and skidding after it.

"Not really" Steve replied, sitting on the floor beside where Natasha was sitting, receiving a single glance from the red headed woman.

"You can talk about it you know, I'm not going to get mad" Clint told him.

"Was it the same mission that caused the migraines?" Steve asked.

"No, that happened before" Clint replied.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"I was mad, the targets men put a bomb in the building right next to my perch, it exploded" Clint explained.

"You got out alive at least,” Steve said.

"Thanks to Phil, my perch was going down Phil saved me. I woke up to him dragging me out of the collapsed remains of my perch, and I couldn't hear what he was saying" Clint shrugged.

"Must have been hard" Steve said.

"For awhile yeah. Doctors said they didn’t know if it was permanent or not, kept talking about how there were options for people with my disability. But they weren’t talking to me, they talked to Phil" Clint retorted. Steve didn’t say anything else after that, just sat quietly and watched as Clint played with Dolly.

**Author's Note:**

> Two things. First, the character of Clint Barton/Hawkey is deaf, he's 80% deaf in both ears from an explosion, I'm just kind of making up the details of the explosion for this story.
> 
> Second I need more ideas for this series before I post again, I'm out of ideas after this. If you have any I'd love to hear them. Thank you for reading.


End file.
